


And Now You're A Paradox

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, handjobs, sex toys (double headed dildo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are cheating on their boyfriends with each other, and when their boyfriends find out, they decide to get some pay back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now You're A Paradox

"Lou."

Harry's voice is rough and raw, and his eyes are wet with unshed tears, and Louis wants to kill both of them, because how the fuck could they do this to Harry? Honestly, fuck how he feels, who the fuck would ever hurt Harry?

"Hey, babe." Louis said softly, pulling the blanket back so Harry could climb in beside him and curl himself under Louis's chin, body wracking with sobs.

"I love him, Lou. So god damned much." Harry mumbled, fingers curling in the front of Louis's t-shirt.

There was a knock at the door and Louis looked up as Niall let himself in, closing the door behind him. "Hey, guys." He said softly, sitting on the corner of the bed and reaching forward to run a soothing hand through Harry's curls. "I'm sorry, guys, I just, I shouldn't have said anything. But then again, I don't know, I just... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ni. You weren't the one sleepin' around on us." Louis shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Come cuddle." 

Niall did, sliding under the covers and curling around Harry's back, throwing his arm around his waist and Louis's, rubbing Louis's back. He reached up to run his fingers through Louis's soft hair, curling his hand around Louis cheek until the older man couldn't hold the tears in anymore, let them run down his cheeks and his nose. Niall wiped them away with his thumb.

"C'mon, let's take a nap and after that I'll make up some tea and order room service." Niall said, leaning over to press a kiss to Louis's forehead, and then Harry's, who had already exhausted himself crying and was sorting softly.

~~~~~~

Louis woke up first, now pressed into Niall's left side, while Harry was on his right, and he had a second to wonder how it'd happened before Harry was waking up and reaching out for Louis.

"Lou?"

"I'm here, sweetheart." Louis lifted himself out from under Niall's arm and carefully settled on his chest, head in his neck, facing Harry, their foreheads pressed together. "How're you doing?"

"Not good." Harry shook his head. "I'm just... Angry and hurt and upset, and I want Liam to hurt like I do right now."

Louis hmmed, nodding his head. "I want Zayn to be cheated on."

Niall woke up at them, a curious look on his face Louis couldn't name. "You could, I mean, it's none of my business, but, I guess you could."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

But Louis got it, knew exactly what Niall had in mind. "Niall's suggesting we do the exact same thing to them that they did to us. Together."

Harry blinked wide eyes at both of them, before his face hardened and he nodded his head. "Yeah. Record it and send it to them."

"I'll leave you to it then." Niall shrugged easily, trying to sit up, but was still laying on him. 

"Nope, you came up with the idea." Louis grinned cheekily, looking at Harry for permission (he recieved a nod) before trailing his hand down into Niall's joggers and curling his hand around Niall's half-hard cock. "See, love, you wanna fuck us, don't you? Wanna feel your big fat cock inside us, huh?"

"Fuck, Lou," Niall groaned into Louis's neck, streching out and thrusting his cock into Louis's fist slowly, languidly.

"Or maybe you want us to fuck you, Nialler?" Harry asked softly, voice slow and rough, still half asleep as he curled his hand around Louis's in Niall's pants, jerking him off with Louis. "Bet you're tight, babe, hot and tight."

"Harry," Niall whined, hands grasping for purchase in the sheets.

"Maybe he wants to watch us fuck ourselves on my double headed dildo," Louis offered with a wolfish grin, squeezing his hand around Niall's cock.

"Oh, God, yes, I vote that." Niall moaned, thrusting up into their hands, reaching up to take a handful of Harry's hair and pull him down to kiss him, pressing their lips together hard and licking into his mouth.

"Hey, no fair, Niall hogging." Louis said, pushing Harry out of the way, hand still around Niall's cock as he licked into Niall's mouth, too, biting at Nialls lips softly. Louis pulled away after a moment and he and Harry looked at each other before disapearing from Niall's sight. Niall frowned and lifted his head up, find Harry and Louis down by his groin, tugging his joggers and briefs over his hard cock.

Harry pulled his hand away first, then Louis, before Harry lent down and took the head of Niall's cock into his mouth, sucking until Niall let his head fall back against the pillows, whining. "Fecking hell, Harry," 

Harry pulled up and Louis took over, spitting down onto Nialls cock and wrapping his hand around the base and sucked Niall in as far as he could go, just under an inch away from his small hand. Harry pulled Louis's hand away and put his lips around the side of Niall's cock, licking at the thick veins that curled around the hard flesh.

"Fuck guys," Niall moaned, threading his fingers first in Louis's hair, and then Harry's, tugging as they continued sucking him.

Niall came embarrassingly quickly, spurting into Harry's mouth (they'd swapped again a few times), watching as the liquid dripped down his cock out of Harry's mouth, Louis licking it up, moaning. 

"You gonna tape us, now? Gonna watch us fuck ourselves on the dildo?" Louis asked, climbing off the bed and finding his back, pulling out lube and a thick, long, purple, double headed dildo, shaking it almost menacingly as Harry laughed.

Niall chuckled, rolling his eyes, taking the phone Harry handed him and typing in the password, exiting out of his messages with Nick Grimshaw (Nicknamed 'Hotsauce' which always made Niall laugh, everytime he saw it), before clicking into the camera icon, changing it to take a video. He sat up against the headboard and waited for Louis or Harry to give to okay, watching as they both fingered themselves open, ignoring his thickening cock to instead keep his eyes on them.

Once Louis had decided he was stretched, he sat up on his knees and picked the dildo up, grinning. "So, check this out, right, it's originally for a chick, like double penetration, so it bends in half." Louis bent it in half and when the heads were together, he grinned again. "Me and my ex had this thing, like, he always wanted to watch me get dp'd, but that'd mean he'd have to let two guys fuck me, so instead, he bought me this." Louis said. "So, Niall, darling, you're going to put it in both of us after I'm on Harry, okay?"

Niall nodded and watched as Louis slicked up both sides of the dildo, handing it over to Niall before pushing Harry onto his back and climbing on top of him.

Niall put the phone down as he kneeled closer to tuck the dildos into Harry and Louis's holes, first Louis, then Harry's.

"Turn the camera on." Louis told Niall, panting as he reached back to take a hold of the curve of the double headed dildo, thrusting it in and out a few times, before looking back at Niall. "Niall."

"Oh," Niall reached for the phone, putting the password in again, and pressing record, nodding for Louis to continue, settling in the middle of the headboard, putting a hand around his cock as he watched them.

"God, Lou, harder, c'mon." Harry whined, wrapping his legs around Louis's waist, digging his heels into Louis's arse, reaching down to wrap his hand around Louis's and help him fuck the dildo into them harder, grinding against each other.

"Harry, fuck." Louis moaned resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck, sucking a bruise into his skin. Harry reached his spare hand down to take their cocks into it, jerking them off together.

Harry came first, back arching violently against the bed, fucking up into his fist against Louis's cock, spurting all over their bellies.

Louis came after him, and once Niall had turned off the camera, he settled down to chase his second orgasm, which both Louis and Harry stole from him, getting their mouths on him until he came, spilling into their mouths and on their faces and hands with a cry.

"Fuck." He mumbled, wiggling down the bed and laying next to Harry, letting Niall settle on top of him with Harry's phone in his hand, sending both Zayn and Liam a message with the video in it and a short caption.

~~~~~~

Liam woke up with a yawn to his phone buzzing with a text. He uncurled himself from Zayn and picked up his phone, unlocking it and frowning.

Harry: FUCK YOU

He clicked the attachment and swore as he watched the five minutes of video, before watching it again, and then waking up Zayn to show it to him.

"Fuck. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be getting hard from this or not." Zayn muttered, shaking his head as they played it one more time, watching as Louis and Harry fucked themselves with Louis's dildo.

"Zayn, I'm pretty sure your not meant to be getting hard from our boyfriends fucking cheating on us."

"Liam, I'm pretty sure were not supposed to be cheating on our boyfriends."

"Fucking hell."

Liam's phone buzzes again, and he goes out of the video to read it, finding an attached picture, which was Harry and Louis sucking a cock.

"Fuck, is that Niall?"


End file.
